Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2001-225512 describes a handy printer for printing an image on recording paper with a recording head while manually moving the printer body on the recording paper. With such a handy printer, if a scan roller is provided to the printer body to facilitate the operation to move the printer body in the horizontal direction as in the configuration that is described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2001-225512, it is easy to print characters or an image in one line in the horizontal direction. However, in the case of printing characters or an image in multiple lines, after printing one line, the printer body has to be moved in the vertical direction orthogonal to the horizontal direction to the next line position without being lifted. However, presence of the scan roller makes it difficult to move the printer body in the vertical direction. Therefore, such a handy printer has a problem in that it is difficult to print characters or an image in multiple lines. The present disclosure is made with the view of the above problem and advantageously facilitates printing of multiple lines with a handy printer that is movable along one direction.